Wherever You May Go
by Vampyric sorrow
Summary: This Story takes place just before "All Hell breaks Loose" and moves on from there....


A few notes to explain a few things: *Prue is a lesbian, piper has a 2 year old daughter and phoebe is with cole....this is set a little before All Hell Breaks Loose..  
  
Prue Halliwell sat at her desk in her small office at 415 magazine, staring blankly at her laptop. She had just been nominated for photo-journalist of the year and had to do a billion things at once..work on her current project, pay several bills for the manor,Prepare a speech,have lunch with her boss to talk about her future at 415 and also save the world from demonic evil, being a charmed one wasn't easy and didn't Prue know it! Suddenly a head popped around prues office door "Hey Prue...Prue?!"Alexia Prues personal assistant said abruptly. "Oh sorry...day-dream you know how it is..." Prue chuckled. "Your sister Piper is on the phone, she says its an emergency" Alexia replied. "Okay...i'll get it in here" Prue grinned baring her teeth, "that means you can leave now Alexia" she picked up the receiver "Hey piper ...whats up?" "Me and Phoebs just got attacked by a demon at home...i've got him on ice dunno how long for though...can ya come back and give us a hand?" Piper said in her typical babbling-Jargon. "Okay...i'll be right there..." prue replied. putting down the receiver,she quickly grabbed her coat and bag and walked out of her office and bumped into Alexia and knocked all of her files out of her hands. "O god ..im so sorry "said Prue bending to pick up the files she had knocked on the floor, she looked up to see Alexia's Stare fixed on her, Prue stand up handing Alexia the files "Here ya go" prue said smiling. "Thanks" Alexia replied watching Prue as she make her way out of the department.  
  
"Piper...Phoebe!" Prue Called Out to her sisters as she made her way into the halliwell manor. "In here..!" Piper called out to her older sister ,from the sun room. Prue walked throught the Hallway of the manor dropping her keys on the table where phone was and her coat and bag down there too. "So...where is the demon ?" Prue said looking into pipers sparkling brown eyes. "There is no demon Prue" Phoebe Chimed. "Its the only way we could get you home from work ..You need to rest sweetie otherwise youre not gonna be up to fighting demons." Prue Shot a glare at Phoebe, then sighed. "Youre right...Im exhausted..." Prue said walking into the kitchen, she walks over to the fridge pulling out a carton of OJ and pouring it into a crystal glass,Prue smiles as the glass made little rainbows around the paisly units of the kitchen, and walked into the sun room with her sisters leaving the OJ on the work surace. Suddenly Prues cell Phone starts to ring she picks it up and sees that work is calling , Phoebe snatches it off her and answers. "Hello?? Prue Halliwells Phone" "This Is Alexia...prues PA...could you put her on please?" Alexia snapped at Phoebe. Phoebe hands the phone to Prue smirking. "Hey Alexia...whats up?" Prue asked sounding cheery even though she had a headache was exhausted and he new shoes were giving her blisters. " I Told Mr Calan you went home with a migrane...uhm and one more thing...I was wondering whether you wanted to catch a movie or something tomorrow night..." Alexia Paused. "Uhm Yeah sounds great...you know where i live right? Pick me up from my house...?" Prue replied with a genuine smile on her face. "yeah sure...is eight good for you?"Alexia replied. "yeah sure...sounds great see you then...bye "Prue hung up. "I have a date...do you know how long it has been since i had a date??" Prue asked Both Phoebe and Piper, both of them smiling at Prue. At that exact moment Prue watched pipers face drop and a warlock shimmered in on the stairs , Prue turned around and got up the warlock spotted her and an energy ball formed in his hand he tossed it towards Prue. "Nice try.." Prue retorted, Waving her hand and sending the energy ball into the warlocks face with her power of telekinesis, the warlock exploded into a billion pieces in an electric blue flash on the stairs.."that was easy" Prue laughed, walking over to her sisters. "yeah well its easy for you..." Piper chuckled, "Your powers have really grown over the past few months even weeks ..." Prue smiled at her younger sister,she knew that she was right she had noticed it herself...something big was going to happen she knew it, time to hit the book. 


End file.
